Life so Young
by Abigail Fond
Summary: What little five-year-olds can only do. First 6teen oneshot. For JC fans.


_**I wrote this one summer… This is my first 6teen ficlet. I hope you enjoy it! Drop me a review and tell me what you think.**_

* * *

Flipping through some magazines pages with a bored face, she sat alone at the counter of 'Big Squeeze'. Everyone was off to work and she didn't have any customers at the moment because it was still early in the afternoon. She's not even interested in the magazine in front of her, more so, she's looking at her right hand. You'd think from staring at her, she'd be checking her nails for scratched-up nail polish, dirt, or something. But it's her fingers she's so spaced out on, more importantly her pinky you could say. Her mind is skimming through a million pages of flashbacks, trying to remember why her right pink had to do with anything. Oblivious is the world around her.

_**A Sunny Day…**_

_A little girl in a light blue sundress was sitting by the community park sandbox, playing with her Barbie dolls. The day was warm, but breezy making her blonde hair blow in the wind. She used to have long hair back then. She placed her dolls in the pink convertible and drove then along the dry sand. With rich parents like hers, of course she'd be spoiled with toys. _

_As she was pushing the car past a big pile of sand, no doubt almost half the size of her, about three other kids rushed and practically ran over the sand hill knocking it down in front of her. In no time she was covered in the itchy dry dirt, along with her pink convertible containing her Barbie dolls. One of the three kids stopped and looked at her._

"_Sorry," yelled a boy and ran back over to the other two girls who were playing ball. But the girl didn't listen, let alone hear his apology._

_Wiping the sand from her green eyes, she looked down and saw how dirty she was. Sand covered her everywhere, not to mention her toys. In a girlish manner she began to frantically wipe all the sand off her dress and dolls, all the while, tears running down her cheeks. When she was sure there wasn't any left on her blue sundress and Barbie dolls, she slowly started to clean the sand in/off her pink mini-convertible, sobs filling the air. _

"_Hey, why are you crying?" a voice said. The girl looked up and noticed another boy standing in front of her. _

"_O-oh, some o-other kids r-ran b-by and knocked s-some s-sand over m-me…." she tried to say. The boy kneeled down next to her on the sand. _

"_Are these your toys?" he asked pointing to them. She looked down and nodded weakly causing some sand to fall from her blonde hair into her face, that only making her cry harder. The boy looked up at her and began to wipe the sand from her pink mini-convertible._

"_W-what are you doing?" she asked slightly confused. He didn't seem to answer her question. _

"_Hey you have yellow hair. Just like me!" he said smiling. She looked up at his head and did see the same colour hair. His statement made her giggle. _

"_N-no, silly! Not yellow hair, blonde hair!" she said still giggling. The boy stopped cleaning her toy for a minute._

"_Blon-duh hair?" he said confused. The girl kept giggling._

"_Blonde hair" she said again. "We both have blonde hair." This boy was obviously slow. She shook her head for the second time and noticed there was still sand in her hair started to clean it out._

"_There you go! No more sand! And you're not crying anymore!" the boy said happily. The little girl smiled and wiped the dry trail of tears from her cheeks._

"_You're right!" she said smiling. Then catching the boy off guard, she pulled him into a hug. _

"_Hey! What're you doing! This is gross!" he practically yelled. The girl let him out her gesture._

"_It's just my way of saying thank you" she said slightly pouting. The boy scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, slightly blushing. _

"_So……." he began trying to change the subject. "you from around here?"_

"_No. I live far away. I only came here to see my auntie." she explained all smiles. _

"_Ok then" he said slightly smiling. Just then another little girl with red hair ran over to them._

"_Jude! You gotta help! Wyatt went up the slide and he's too scared to get down!" she said worriedly._

"_But he doesn't like high places!" the blonde boy said._

"_Yah I know!" the girl said and ran away. The boy got up from his spot next to the blonde girl and was about to walk away._

"_Wait!" the girl said, grabbing hold of his shirt. She got up quickly to stand in front of him. _

"_What is it?" he said looking down at her. He's only a little taller than her. The girl looked down at her designer shoes._

"_In case I don't see you again……will you promise to still be my friend?" she said nervously holding out her right pinky to him. The boy looked at her outstretched finger then her face. He smiled._

"_Pinky swear" he said. Then he and the girl locked pinkies and ran off. She hoped to see him again._

_The little girl then went back to cleaning herself and her toys, and shortly after was picked up by her parents to return back to their home which was indeed far away._

"_So did you have a fun time at the playground sweetie?" her mom asked. The little girl looked out the window then back to her pinky._

"_Yah mom….I did" she smiled. And did you notice how they both never asked each other's name?_

_**Reality...**_

The sound of scratched-up wheels rolling across mall tiles is the only thing that seems to snap her back to back to reality. She looks up and notices Jude skateboarding his way to the gangs' usual spot in front of her.

"What's up bra?" he asks completely chilled out standing in front of her, with 'Sally' in one arm.

"Nothing much……" she answers happy to see him. "Hey Jude….give me your pinky" she asks, not even wondering why she is asking such a random question to such a random guy.

"Wait…whatcha' saying?" he asks cautiously holding his right hand to his chest.

"Don't worry" she reassures him.

"Alright then……" he says and outstretches his pinky to her. Not even sure what or why she is doing what she is doing, she locks her own pinky with his. Then looking up she and Jude also lock eyes: green to blue.

"Pinky promise swear..." Caitlin says absentmindedly. Jude smiles. The memories start to flow in.

* * *

Hope it warmed your insides :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
